liga_mlodychfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Witajcie w Szczęśliwym Porcie
21 stycznia 2011 12 czerwca 2012 | długość = 22:38 | reżyseria = Jay Oliva | scenariusz = Kevin Hopps | animacja = Lotto Animation, Inc. | poprzedni = 102 | następny = 104 }}„'Witajcie w Szczęśliwym Porcie'” – trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Liga Młodych” i trzeci ogółem. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 21 stycznia 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 12 czerwca 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis :Gdy Speedy nie chce dołączyć do nowego zespołu, Dick Grayson, Kaldur'ahm i Wally West zaczynają się obawiać, że Liga Sprawiedliwych dla dzieciaków to wielki żart. Streszczenie Brick prowadzi operację przemytniczą w dokach, kiedy to interweniuje Speedy i ostrzeliwuje ludzi przestępcy. Mężczyzna jest zaniepokojony faktem, że Zielona Strzała wysyła swojego pomagiera i nie interweniuje osobiście. Następnie każe on swoim ludziom otworzyć ogień w kierunku bohatera, kiedy to pojawiają się Wodnik, Robin i Mały Flash, którzy przyłączają się do walki. Podczas niej Drużyna próbuje przekonać Speedy'ego do dołączenia do zespołu, jednak ten wyraźnie odmawia. W tym samym czasie Brick kpi ze skuteczności łucznika, którego strzały nie skutkują na nim. Wtedy to bohater wyciąga jedną ze strzał, która uderza w mężczyznę i tworzy wokół jego ciała stężoną pianę poliuretanową, która uruchamia przestępcę. Po wygranej Robin ponownie poprosił Speedy'ego o dołączenie do zespołu, jednak ten odmówił, tłumacząc, że nie potrzebuje nadzoru dorosłych. Uznaje cały zespół za nędzny żart potrzeby po to, aby przetrzymać i zająć pomocników na swoim miejscu. Łucznik odchodzi, a reszta bohaterów zastanawia się nad słowami przyjaciela. Robin i Mały Flash przeteleportowali się do jaskini, gdzie się dowiedzieli od Wodnika, że Red Tornado zaraz ich odwiedzi. Szybko wybiegli na zewnątrz i gdy tylko ujrzeli androida, chcieli udać się na jakąś misję. Red Tornado stwierdził, że Batman jest odpowiedzialny za przydzielanie zadań i zostaną im one wkrótce przypisane. Sugeruje też, że w międzyczasie mogą cieszyć się swoim wspólnym towarzystwem. Słysząc to, Wodnik zaznaczył, że zespół nie jest klubem towarzyskim, jednak Red uważa, że relacje towarzyskie są ważnym elementem budowania zespołu. Kiedy android odchodzi, Robin nie może się pogodzić z brakiem zadań, więc Marsjanka próbowała odczytać myśli Reda. Niestety, jej starania były bezskuteczne, gdyż jej obiekt był istotą nieorganiczną. Po chwili przemyśleń Marsjanka zdecydowała się oprowadzić przyjaciół po Górze Sprawiedliwości, gdyż tylko ona z Superboyem tam mieszkają i znają placówkę jak własną kieszeń. Jaskinia była stworzona przez Supermana i Zielone Latarnie, po czym długo służyła jako baza Ligi Sprawiedliwych. Samą Przystań Sprawiedliwości opuścili, kiedy zabezpieczenia zostały złamane. Nagle Superboy poczuł dym, przez co Marsjanka z pośpiechem udała się do kuchni, gdzie wyciągnęła z pieca zwęglone ciasteczka. Wally chcąc ją pocieszyć, zjadł jedno z nich, co skutkowało uśmiechem dziewczyny. Cała sytuacja skłania wodnika do wyznania swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, podobnie czyni sam Mały Flash. Jedynie Robin nie chciał się przedstawić, uważając, że Batman zakazał wyjawiania swojej tożsamości. Marsjanka przedstawia się jako M'gann M'orzz, jednak chce, aby przyjaciele nazywali ją Megan Morse. Superman jako jedyny nie odezwał się podczas dyskusji, więc dziewczyna telepatycznie go uspokoiła, że znajdą mu ziemskie imię. chłopak zaczyna się denerwować i nakazuje jej trzymać się z dala jego głowy. Zamieszana Megan wyjaśnia, że na Marsie wszyscy porozumiewają się telepatycznie. Kaldur zaznacza, że na Ziemi jest to naruszanie prywatności. Wally dodaje, że Superboy posiada niechęć do telepatii poprzez doświadczenie z G-Gnomami. Megan próbuje przeprosić przyjaciela, ale ten nie słucha i siada na kanapie. Dziewczyna wpada więc na pomysł, aby pokazać coś znajomym. Po namowie Superboy zgadza się ruszyć z nimi. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła przyjaciół do hangaru, gdzie przedstawiła im Bio-Rakietę – swój organiczny statek kosmiczny. Zaprosiła ich, aby weszli na pokład, co sprawiło nie lada problem. Udają się w krótki lot pokazowy, podczas którego Robiny pyta, czy Marsjanka potrafi zmienić kształt swojego ciała. W zamian otrzymuje prezentacje postaci samego Robina, jak również Wally'ego – mimo to uważa, że naśladowanie mężczyzn sprawia jej trudności. Dodaje, że nie potrafi przenikać przez ściany, jak jej wujek, ponieważ zmiana gęstości ciała jest niezwykle trudną sztuką. Robin pociesza dziewczynę, tłumacząc jej, że kiedy Mały Flash próbuje przewibrować ścianę, idzie mu to niezwykle trudno. Po krótkiej rozmowie i przedstawieniu trybu kamuflażu Bio-Rakiety, drużyna dostaje wiadomość od Red Tornado, aby po cichu zbadali zakłócenia w elektrowni znajdującej się w Szczęśliwym Porcie. Kiedy znajdują się na miejscu, Boi-Rakietę wciąga tornado. Megan ostatecznie udaje się je ominąć i bezpiecznie wylądować. Tuż przed tym, jak Kaldur miał ocenić sytuacje, Robin zakradł się do elektrowni. Tam zostaje on ogłuszony przez sprawcę umiejącego kontrolować wiatr – Pana Huragana. Skutecznie odpycha Superboy'a i wyrzuca na zewnątrz Wally'ego, a po odparciu ataku Marsjanki i Kaldura, wyraża rozczarowanie „małymi superbohaterami”. Mimo kolejnych starań wróg wydaje się być silniejszy i powala na ziemię cały zespół ponownie. Po kilku następnych bezskutecznych atakach, Kaldur pyta przestępcę, czego tak naprawdę chce. Okazuje się, że ten poszukuje prawdziwego bohatera, gdyż byle dziećmi nie potrafi się zadowolić. Marsjanka za namową Wodnika próbuje odczytać myśli wroga, dziwiąc się, że może to robić na przestępcach. Dziewczyna dochodzi do wniosku, że Pan Huragan to Red Tornado w przebraniu, sugerując się jego umiejętnościami i faktem, że jest androidem. Ten jednak nie rozumie zachowania bohaterów i kontynuuje walkę. Nagle ci znikają z jego pola widzenia, będąc przysłoniętym przez kamuflaż Bio-Rakiety. Pan Huragan okazuje im litość, zaznaczając, że powinni się zastanowić, jeśli zdecydują się go ponownie zaatakować, po czym odlatuje. Zmieszany Wally płyta, co się właściwie stało. Zdenerwowana Megan wyjaśnia, że umieściła Bio-Rakietę w trybie kamuflażu pomiędzy nimi, dzięki czemu wróg ich nie widział. Nagle Superboy wybucha złością, przez to, że dziewczyna dała im błędną podpowiedź, uważając, że Pan Huragan to Red Tornado. Reszta zgodziła się z przyjacielem, że Marsjance brak doświadczenia i nakazali jej trzymać się z tyłu. Kiedy reszta odeszła w stronę Pana Huragana, Megan zdradziła, że chciała być tylko częścią zespołu. Słyszący do Kaldur zatrzymuje się i mówi, że sam nie jest pewny, czy zespół istnieje. W tym samy czasie Pan Huragan próbuję zniszczyć Szczęśliwy Port, chcąc aktualnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę Red Tornado. W drodze na miejsce Marsjanka prosi Red Tornado o pomoc. Android jednak odmawia, dziwiąc się tym samym, że przeciwnik jest androidem i posiada identyczne moce, co on. Dzięki tym słowom dziewczyna nagle wpada na pomysł. Megan łączy się telepatycznie z przyjaciółmi, którzy aktualnie walczą z wrogiem i przedstawiła swój plan. Chwilę później na polu bitwy pojawił się Red Tornado i nakazuje zespołowi odejść. Pan Huragan twierdzi, że jest lepszy i natychmiast powala przeciwnika. Kiedy podchodzi, aby go przeprogramować, okazuje się, że Marsjanka przybrała jego formę, a Wally tworzył tornada, dzięki swojej superszybkości. Drużyna wykorzystuje oszołomienie androida i powala go na ziemię. Wspólnymi siłami osłabiają go, a Megan rozrywa jego ciało, po czym Robin kontynuuje z pociskami wybuchającymi. Okazuje się, że w środku znajdował się mężczyzna, którego Marsjanka miażdży kamieniem ku zdziwieniu ekipy. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że nie mogła odczytać jego myśli, bo był androidem. Tymczasem w tajnej kryjówce, niejaki Brom Stikk monitorował wszystko przez oczy androida. Stojący obok niego T.O. Morrow zapytał go, czy jest zadowolony, że jednak nie pilotował sam pancerza. Profesor zgadza się i uznaje, że wyniki testu nie są zadowalające. Jeden z nich zaprzecza temu, tłumacząc, że ich program śledzenia był sprawny i dobrze stwierdził, gdzie znajduje się Red Tornado. Wieczorem drużyna wraz z Redem badali zniszczonego androida. Robot zdradził Marsjance, że nie pojawił się tylko dlatego, że nie wtrąca się w ich pracę i vice versa. Kiedy ten odchodzi, Robin mówi do Wally'ego, że bezduszna maszyna jako opiekun nie musi być aż tak zła. Z daleka Tornado zauważa, że ma serce oraz doskonały słuch, przez co Kaldur poucza zawstydzonego Robina, że powinien mieć trochę więcej szacunku. Następnie w trójkę idę potrenować, kiedy to Superboy podchodzi do Megan i przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie. Tytuł Obsada |- | | style="text-align:center" | Dick Grayson/Robin | style="text-align:center" | Jesse McCartney | style="text-align:center" | Grzegorz Drojewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | M'gann M'orzz/Marsjanka | style="text-align:center" | Danica McKellar | style="text-align:center" | Katarzyna Łaska |- | | style="text-align:center" | Conner Kent/Superboy | style="text-align:center" | Nolan North | style="text-align:center" | Karol Wróblewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Kaldur'ahm/Wodnik | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | style="text-align:center" | Jakub Szydłowski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Brick | style="text-align:center" | Jacek Król |- | | style="text-align:center" | Wally West/Mały Flash | style="text-align:center" | Jason Spisak | style="text-align:center" | Klaudiusz Kaufmann |- | | style="text-align:center" | Red Tornado | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | Jeff Bennett | style="text-align:center" | Jacek Kopczyński |- | | style="text-align:center" | T.O. Morrow | style="text-align:center" | Bartosz Martyna |- | | style="text-align:center" | Brom Stikk | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | John de Lancie | style="text-align:center" | Robert Kuraś |- | | style="text-align:center" | Pan Huragan | style="text-align:center" | Andrzej Chudy |- | | style="text-align:center" | Roy Harper/Speedy | style="text-align:center" | Crispin Freeman | style="text-align:center" | Krzysztof Cybiński |- | | style="text-align:center" | Komputer | style="text-align:center" | Stephanie Lemelin | style="text-align:center" | Bożena Furczyk |- | style="background-color:#8d1211; text-align: center; font-weight: bold; font-family: Montserrat; text-transform: uppercase; color:#fff" colspan="4" | Role bez kwestii |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Daddy Lidz |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Git N Payd |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Henry |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Hoody Boy |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Lucas Carr Ciągłość fabularna * Wodnik, Robin i Mały Flash starają się skłonić Speedy'ego, który zdecydował się działać solo w odcinku „Dzień Niepodległości”, do dołączenia do Drużyny. Ciekawostki * Liczba 16: ** Speedy przerywa operację Bricka 17 lipca o godzinie 23:16 PDT. ** Następnego dnia, Robin i Mały Flash pojawiają się w Górze Sprawiedliwości o godzinie 11:16 EDT. * Pan Huragan był pierwszym złoczyńcą, z którym Robin, Mały Flash i Wodnik (Garth) zmierzyli się w komiksach przed stworzeniem Nastoletnich Tytanów – pierwszego zespołu złożonego z nastolatków. * Kiedy na początku odcinka Drużyna dyskutuje na temat przybycia Red Tornado, na jednym z paneli holograficznych w tle można było ujrzeć kilka akapitów o nim. Teks ten pochodził z angielskiej Wikipedii. Błędy * Kiedy Drużyna obserwuje przybycie Red Tornado na komputerze, w pierwszej scenie android znajduje się blisko Rhode Island, a w drugiej znajduje się dalej na południe i dalej od brzegu. Trzecie ujęcie pokazujące mapę odsuwa go jeszcze dalej. Oglądalność * Odcinek zgromadził średnio 877 tysięcy widzów wśród dzieci i chłopców w wieku od 9. do 14. latRobert Seidman (25 stycznia 2011). „Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'Are We There Yet,' 'Conan,' 'Southland' & More”. TV by the Numbers. Pytania Cytaty Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu pierwszego Kategoria:Odcinki wyreżyserowane przez Jay'a Olivę Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Kevina Hoppsa Kategoria:Odcinki animowane przez Lotto Animation, Inc.